


Wrong

by deutschistklasse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Escape Artist Zuko, Eventual Happy Ending, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Manipulative Character, Not Brainwashed Zuko, POV Alternating, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: Zuko arrives too early to free Appa, and he needs to flee. Uncle is gone, Zuko is unmasked, and the right-hand man of Long Feng takes an interest in him. What does this mean for Zuko and his destiny?
Relationships: Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Other(s)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 285





	1. Safety gone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
> A part of the fic was inspired by AlexandriaPaige's If you thought we’d wrung the last bit of angst from Ba Sing Se you’d be WRONG Outline, but this doesn't follow that outline and won't be that full of angst.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen_.

He hoped to find the Avatar’s bison, free it from the Dai Li, then escape with it to do… something with it. To ransom it, probably.

But he didn’t anticipate this. Not a room with the bison and twenty-odd elite earthbenders. He couldn’t win alone against so many of them. Blue Spirit or not, firebender or not, he knew when he was outnumbered. He ran.

He tried to lose the men chasing him, or more like hunting him with vigor. They seemed to enjoy it, firing rock gloves at him, never hitting but not missing either, herding him in a specific direction. He ran like he didn’t know what game they were playing, hoping to find an escape route, a crack in their formation, anything.

He was tiring rapidly. His pursuers were changing the layout of their headquarters, making the corridors more maze-like and the floor rougher. He didn’t know anymore where he was.

In the next moment, he lost his footing, hurtling into a wall at full speed. He heard a crack, saw the blood, but the adrenaline pumping in his blood didn’t let him register the pain.

There wasn’t time to think, to breathe, to come up with a strategy. He was up and running again like never before, heart pounding painfully, his breathing shallow, labored, his vision tunneled, focusing on the narrow path in front of him.

Then there wasn’t a path anymore. The Dai Li agents cornered him, cutting off all escape routes.

Zuko faced them dazed, on the verge of collapsing. He tried to reach for his swords, but his injured shoulder throbbed with every move, and his left arm dangled bloody and useless. He didn’t see another way to help himself, so he tried to firebend. Emphasis on tried. His flame was weak, snuffing out almost immediately. Right, firebending comes from the breath.

Before he could have tried again, one of the agents bound him inside a rock pillar, leaving just his head and injured shoulder out. And then they waited. For what? What did they want from him? Why weren’t they doing anything?

Zuko was beginning to panic. The earth constraining him squeezed him with more force every time he so much as twitched. He couldn’t breathe right, he couldn’t do anything, he would be unmasked, then arrested. He would lead their enemies single-handed to Uncle’s doorstep.

The Dai Li agent, whom he threatened to find out the location of the sky bison, arrived with Long Feng. The leader of the Dai Li was calm and relaxed, everything Zuko was not.

„Well, well, well. What do we have here? Why is the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation breaking in our humble abode and fighting with our fine earthbenders?” 

„Sir”, one of the agents reported, „he wanted to take the sky bison. And he is a firebender.”

„A firebender, now then! Maybe we need to remind him, that _there is no war in Ba Sing Se_. But I was really impolite with our esteemed guest. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Long Feng, the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se. May I have the honor to see your face and hear your real name?”

He reached leisurely for Zuko’s mask. Zuko recoiled from him hard. He saw the satisfied smirk on Long Feng’s face, and it reminded him of Zhao. This made him feel nauseous.

But before they could have unmasked him, a loud rumble distracted them coming from the bison’s direction. With an inscrutable blink thrown at him, he was left with two guards, one of them the agent who was with Long Feng, the other a trainee, the rest moving rapidly away.

He breathed in relief. Maybe he could free himself without betraying his and Uncle’s identity in the process. He moved slowly, bending fire at his restraints in little burst, chipping away his earth prison step by step. The Dai Li agents weren’t really watching him, listening to the commotion a few corridors away. He was about to extricate his right hand when the older one turned back to him.

Zuko broke out of the weakened earth column, assaulting them with fire, the flames blinding momentarily the elite earthbenders. He knocked out the younger of the two, but the older agent learned from their previous encounter and was more slippery, evading his attacks with ease.

Zuko was desperate. If he couldn’t succeed in beating or at least escaping the agent, then he was as good as dead. He knew, like most of the refugees in Ba Sing Se, that anybody taken by the Dai Li was never coming home with their mind intact. If they returned at all. And him being not only a firebender, but also the Fire Lord’s son… he was lucky if he wasn’t executed on spot.

The agent was stronger than he seemed. One of his blows forced him on his knees, another knocked the mask off. Zuko trembled helplessly before the man, waiting for the finishing blow.

He was tired and weak, the loss of blood made him dizzy, but he wasn’t going to beg for mercy. Not again... Just maybe for Uncle. Whom he betrayed with this stunt.

His downward spiraling thoughts were interrupted by the agent’s gruff voice. „What are you waiting for?” Zuko stared at him with a blank look. What was the meaning of this question?

„Do you want your head all messed up? Then be my guest. But if you don’t want to end up mindless, then just go, kid. I know who you are, if I need you, I can find you. ”

That wasn’t reassuring at all. But he didn’t wait any longer, staggering to his feet and running away, towards safety. Towards Uncle. He knew that he could lead the agent to their place, but at that moment he wasn’t concerned, Uncle was strong, together they could make it.

He didn't know how he arrived at their apartment. He didn't know how long he ran. He was afraid and exhausted, practically tumbling into their home.

„Uncle! We need to move now! I-”

He stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. Very very _wrong_. Instead of the warmth of his Uncle's arms and his calming tea, just silence and an empty apartment awaited him. He was alone. Uncle was _gone_.


	2. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and the Dai Li agent meet again.

Cheng wasn’t just _by chance_ Long Feng’s right-hand man. He knew how to inspire loyalty in his fellow Dai Li agents, how to make the best decision in a heated moment, how to garner real power in secret. And he knew how to manipulate people into doing what he wanted without resorting to brainwashing. It was time for some truths.

„You know, your uncle followed the Blue Spirit to our headquarters.”

This earned him some profanity and another failed assault from the desperate teenager. The exhausted kid didn’t have time to search for his uncle or just to flee the apartment before Cheng arrived and forced him to fight again.

He eyed the teen critically. Perfect. It won’t take long to have him in his hands. He would have waited a bit more with bringing the teen in, he wanted first to inspire some gratitude in him by letting him go after his unmasking, but with the kid’s uncle interfering everything became more urgent.

The boy looked washed out. The makeshift bandages were bloody, his injury making his left arm useless probably for days. He was panting, his hair was matted with sweat, he was unsteady and his eyes weren’t really focusing. A fever, maybe? If that injury wasn’t treated, it could become infected.

First of all, he needed to convince the kid to come with him. Make him believe that the Dai Li has his uncle. And keep to truths. The boy would be able to tell if he was lying.

„That rumble, you heard? That was your Uncle trying to distract us from you. He loves you so much.” Naturally, the teenager drew the wrong conclusion, as he intended. The boy erupted.

„What have you done to Uncle? I swear if you hurt him I will-!”

Cheng interrupted the teenager somewhat impatiently, to show him the futility of his threats. To make him more unsettled.

„You what? Take your revenge? If I may ask, how exactly? Are you going to expose us? We are trusted people who protect this city from the war and who maintain order. You are a _firebender_. The _enemy_. Or would you attack us? It happened. Didn’t go so well for you. Free him? You can’t free yourself from me, and I stand alone in front of you.”

The kid didn’t need to know about the four Dai Li agents waiting outside, keeping watch for the boy’s uncle. That slippery old man escaped with the Avatar and could return at any moment. Hence the guards. He needed to make his move so long the teenager was hesitating.

„He is a firebender, like you. An enemy of the state inside the walls. Maybe we could remind him, that _there is no war in Ba Sing Se_. We are great at _reeducating_ , you know? ”

This did the trick. He almost pitied the struggling teen, but he wanted the Blue Spirit at his disposal. It didn’t matter that he was a firebender. In this city everybody, even enemies had their uses.

The kid tried valiantly to fight him, to escape him, but like in their headquarters, he was at a disadvantage. Cheng saw the exact moment the teenager lost this fight, his resolve crumbling before him. He projected absolute confidence and calm in contrast to the teen’s despair.

„You could help him.” Yes, with escaping, but he wasn’t going to disclose this to the dispirited boy.

„What do you want from me?”

Cheng heard the crack in the kid’s voice, even if his question was shouted in apparent anger. He feared him and what he could do to his uncle.

He smiled inwardly. He was so close to his goal. He wanted to break him enough to not think about escaping or disobeying him, but he didn’t want to have a mindless tool. He wanted somebody who would comply with his requests, but who could decide how to do it. So brainwashing was out of the question.

The kid shifted uneasily. Right. He needed to act before the uncle realized they didn’t have his nephew at the headquarters and came back to the apartment.

„I want you to answer the following questions. Who are you, and what do you want? And please, I want to hear the truth, not some fairy tale about refugees. Afterward, we will decide what you could do for your uncle.”

He studied the kid’s face. Would he try to lie?

„I- I don’t know what you mean. My name is Lee and my uncle is Mushi. We fled from the Fire Nation. We are really refugees.”

It was an interesting answer. Not all of it was a lie. But the names were definitely false. The teenager’s ability to lie was pretty low. It was good to know for future reference.

„Try again, please. And this time I want you to be absolutely truthful. Or I could ask your uncle, maybe, if you don’t want to help me.” He inserted a little bit of scorn in his voice, provoking the teen.

The kid attacked again. What a hot-headed brat! But it wasn’t difficult to subdue him. The boy was fully spent, emotionally and physically too. He had him right where he wanted him. Finally.

He didn’t interrupt the kid’s choked narrative about a banished prince and his quest to bring home the Avatar or how he was now considered a traitor. He didn’t react outwardly to the uncle being the Dragon of the West, but his mind went into overdrive. He needed to alert the rest of the Dai Li. They needed to move now, till they had a chance to arrest him.

But first, he needed to sort out this situation with the boy. Or the Fire Prince. To be honest, he couldn’t see him as a prince. The teenager was too impulsive, too honest, too awkward for the court. But he could see the possibilities this opened before him. Having a royal at his beck and call? A puppet ruler if they win the war? Nice. But he wasn’t sharing. Luckily the Dai Li was more loyal to him than to Long Feng anyway.

He eyed the visibly shaking boy. He reached for the kid with gentle hands, since there was no need to frighten him further.

„Come on, kid. We need to find a healer for your injuries, and after that, we will speak about what you could do to help yourself and your uncle. Okay?”

Cheng waited for the teen’s faint nod, then he steered him out of the building. He let the four agents guarding the apartment on their post. They would try to arrest the boy’s uncle if he arrived.

He led the unresisting prince in a back alley. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw one of the agents rushing to attack somebody. He smirked, then patted himself mentally on the back. He had first-class kidnapping abilities.


	3. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko meets his healer and hears about a new medical practice.

Zuko didn’t know how and when they arrived at the hospital, he was most of the time falling in and out of consciousness. His memories were hazy, and he wasn’t sure how he got in bed. That agent must have dragged him in. He couldn’t help but feel incompetent. Pathetic. Worthless.

The second fight with the Dai Li agent left him weak, bone-tired, close to giving up. It made him foolhardy. He spilled their secrets without thinking of the consequences. Why couldn’t he keep to himself that Uncle was the Dragon of the West? If they didn’t want to kill him before, they would now.

The agent promised him that he could help his Uncle, but how? What would be enough to save his Uncle’s life? He wanted to speak immediately with the man, but he wasn’t so lucky.

The agent left at some point after they put him in bed. He was alone with the healer, a no-nonsense woman with a stern visage. She reminded him of his favorite healer at home, but appearances could be deceiving. He couldn’t trust her, not before she proved herself to be safe.

At one time in the night or the day before (he wasn’t sure how much time passed since he got here) she set the bones in his left shoulder and treated his arm, cleansing and bandaging the injury. It pulsed with pain every time he moved, but it wasn’t debilitating anymore. She left him alone in the room with clear instructions to take it easy and _rest_.

His fever broke that morning, leaving him with strangely clear thoughts. He tried to think about what would be the better choice. Submit to the agent’s wishes or try to free Uncle and escape the city? He weighed carefully the arguments his mind came up with.

He couldn’t use his left arm. According to the healer, it must be immobile at least for two weeks, if not more. His shoulder would be fully healed maybe in six weeks. He didn’t know where he was or what day it was. He didn’t know how many people guarded him. He didn’t know when the agent would return.

He was useful for the agent. He surely wouldn’t be alive now if this wasn’t true. He recognized that calculating look in the agent’s eyes, he had a purpose with him. He saw that same look many times on Azula’s face too.

Azula always lied, except when the truth hurt more. Was the agent lying or not? He didn’t know for sure if they had his Uncle or in what condition he was. They could lie about anything. His Uncle could have escaped them, could be injured, dead, or brainwashed. If Uncle knew that Zuko was a criminal, he could have left the city without him. It wasn’t impossible. But it was really painful for him to think about Uncle abandoning him, so he discontinued that train of thought.

His thoughts turned back to the Dai Li agent who brought him to the hospital. What did the agent want from him? He let him go after he found out he was the Blue Spirit, even if he was a firebender, and he was gentle enough with him after he learned who he really was.

He could have inflicted more injuries or could have brainwashed him, but he didn’t do it. He didn’t throw him in prison or kill him, even if he was the son of the Fire Lord. Would he use him for ransom? As a hostage? Leverage against Uncle? What was his endgame? Zuko couldn’t guess it, and it made him nervous.

His thoughts were interrupted by a nurse. She put a cup of herbal tea on the little table beside the bed, then inspected his injuries silently, rebandaging his arm. She was smiling reassuringly at Zuko.

„We could treat your scar too, you know?”

Her sudden words startled Zuko. What? He didn’t understand what was offered. His face must have betrayed his confusion because the woman elaborated.

„Our clinic has a healer who specializes in reconstructive surgery. It’s a new medical practice, but it’s very effective. We could minimize the damage done to your face. It was the Fire Nation, right? Those monsters! You must have been so young when it happened. An innocent little boy. We could-”

Zuko saw red. How was this woman to assume that he was another victim of the war or that he didn’t deserve it! Or that the people of the Fire Nation were monsters! In his righteous fury, he jumped out of the bed and managed to throw the cup of tea to the floor with his vehement gesturing, almost scalding the nurse’s leg with the hot liquid.

„Get out! What do you know? Nothing! You know _nothing_ about me! GET OUT! I don’t want to hear a word from you anymore!”

His shouts drew in two guards and his healer. She was frowning at him severely, clearly disapproving of his tantrum. Zuko stopped shouting ashamed. He was in a hospital, at their mercy. They patched him up. He could have been more considerate, it wasn’t the nurse’s fault, she just wanted to help. And he almost hurt her.

He swallowed his pride and bowed low.

„I apologize. I could have hurt you. It was wrong of me to-”

The nurse cut him off with a gentle pat on his head.

„Don’t worry. I know it was a sensitive topic. We could speak about it later. Please, lay back in the bed, while I fetch you another cup of tea.”

The guards and the nurse left, but the healer remained. She was quick to put him in his place.

„This behavior of yours can’t continue. If you threaten any of the staff again, I will put body restraints on you till you can be trusted not to hurt them. If you have problems with one of them, you inform me at once, but I won’t allow verbal or physical violence against them. Am I clear?”

Zuko bowed low again.

„Yes, madam. Sorry, madam. It won’t happen again.”

„See that it doesn’t. Now, go back to bed, and pray that you didn’t hurt yourself with this little tantrum. If I need to set your bones again, I will be very displeased.”

She left. Zuko shuddered. Yes, she was _exactly_ like his favorite healer at home.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheng wants to know how did Zuko escape.

Cheng liked challenges. But this was a bit too much. How did this impossible kid escape? And in the worst possible moment. His sister, Princess Azula was in the city, organizing a coup against King Kuei and Long Feng. She was cunning and ruthless, it would be Zuko’s death if they meet.

Cheng hoped, the prince was smart enough not to cross his sister’s path. She knew about her uncle being in the city, thanks to a frantic Katara asking the presumed Kyoshi warrior trio to watch out for Zuko and to notify her or the uncle if they learn something about him. She even made sure they knew that Iroh helped the Avatar and that he stayed with them. Bless the bleeding heart of that girl, she wanted to help, but she made everything worse for the boy. He needed to find the teen before Azula did.

The uncle would be trapped tomorrow with a fake invitation from the Earth King to speak and to drink some tea. His fellow agents couldn’t apprehend the sneaky old man a few nights before. He found out that they were just decoys, and that Zuko wasn’t in the custody of the Dai Li. Officially.

Cheng was proud of the agents. None of them betrayed him. He made sure that his agents would be rewarded for their discretion.

But he was a bit cross with the two agents left to guard the prince. They were there, right in front of the door, and they didn’t notice the boy disappearing on them. He tried to interrogate them, but they didn’t know anything helpful. Or at first glance, it wasn’t helpful.

The prince had a row with one of the nurses, then got threatened with body restraints by Healer Xiu-Lin if he acted rashly again. He apologized, then later got his shoulder and arm inspected and re-bandaged again. Not much later he spoke with nurse Yun, apologizing again. Afterward, he headed to the restroom. Soon after he vanished. Nobody saw him leave, but he wasn’t in the hospital.

Cheng couldn’t help himself, he was proud of the brat. That was some very good Blue Spirit move. He wanted that set of skills in his hands.

He decided to speak first with nurse Yun. His conclusion about her after five minutes: that woman was too friendly and too trusting.

„Don’t you want a cup of tea? We don’t need to be uncomfortable while we talk about that poor boy. That kid was so sweet, so remorseful. He apologized to me repeatedly. Once in the healing room, and once in my office. He was just upset because I mentioned his scar. It was a very traumatic event for him, and I made him remember it. But you know, we could treat his scar, we have a healer, who specialized in reconstructive surgery. I’m sure, once he is ready to leave behind all those negative feelings, I could persuade him to try it. It’s a new practice, but we treated successfully-”

She could and would go on and on if he didn’t stop her. Cheng needed to direct the discussion back to Zuko’s disappearing act. He needed to act now before all leads on Zuko vanished.

„Nurse Yun, sorry to interrupt, this is all very interesting, but I would like to know, what were you talking about in your office.”

The nurse was all smiles. This disturbed Cheng a great deal, he wasn’t used to so much kindness directed at him.

„We talked about the different methods of concealing a scar that ugly and big as his. I even showed him how to hide it with make-up. We applied powder on his face and everything! It was a great laugh for both of us. Then he went back to his room.”

Cheng was alarmed. His agents didn’t mention that the boy wore make-up. But he asked the nurse anyway.

„Was he wearing make-up or anything concealing when he went back?”

That blasted nurse giggled. „Oh, no, he was very shy about it, he didn’t want to appear in public wearing make-up. Or any of my hats, scarfs, or my clip-in hair extensions that I have here for emergencies. Or to unwind with my co-workers. I think, he was ashamed trying them on, him being a boy and all. He was kind of endearing in his awkwardness.”

Cheng was impressed. That kid knew more about manipulation than he gave him credit for.

„Is something missing from your collection of accessories or cosmetics?”

„I don’t know, I have so many things here, that I don’t even remember all of them.”

That was just great. The kid could have anything. Cheng was sure, that the boy filched some of them. Hence the trip to the restroom. But what was it? He needed to know if he stole some clothes too and if they were for men or for women.

His talk with Healer Xiu-Lin was short and to the point. The boy’s left shoulder was broken, the arm injured too. It must be immobilized for at least two weeks, if not more. After this stunt, definitely more. She estimated his blood loss moderate. So he must be weak, a bit handicapped, his left arm being useless for now, but not incapacitated.

Afterward, he interrogated the medical staff on the premises. They didn’t see anybody leave the building, but one of the healers mentioned her change of clothes missing. The nerve of that brat! Cheng didn’t know whether to laugh uproariously or to cry hysterically. From laughing too hard.

He liked that kid. He really really liked that kid, but he was so going to ground him when he caught him.

He understood the need to escape, but what was that boy thinking? Evidently, the teen got creative if he was left alone. He needed to think about how to keep him occupied when he got him back. Maybe put him in school? Make him learn something new and hard? Something interesting? Or do not let him out of sight for more than three seconds?

But first of all, he needed to find the boy. Or the girl, as of now. He chuckled. He couldn’t wait to see him again.


	5. A stroll in the Upper Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries to find the way back to the Jasmine Dragon.

Zuko knew one thing for sure: women were _crazy masochists_ , and he never again would disguise himself as a girl. After five hours on the streets of Ba Sing Se, his face itched under the make-up, the clothes felt really uncomfortable, restricting his movements, and the small, narrow shoes made every step agonizing. But he knew, if he wanted to learn what happened with his Uncle, he needed to endure it. He wasn’t so far away from Uncle’s tea shop.

In an attempt to forget his throbbing feet, he thought back on the day’s previous events and his talks with Healer Xiu-Lin and nurse Yun.

After the healer made sure that she didn’t need to reset his bones, and rebandaged his shoulder and arm, she surprised him with her questions, her tone being polite but unforgiving.

„What happened between you and the Dai Li? You were brought in by them with these injuries, meaning you were beaten by somebody. I suppose by the agents. You have at this moment two guards, and you aren’t reeducated yet.”

Healer Xiu-Lin was smart. The conclusion she drew was logical, even if Zuko didn’t know what was planned for him.

„This means, you are either a skilled criminal, whom they want to coerce into working for them, or you are somebody important, who will be ransomed. So, what I need to know: will you try to harm my co-workers in your escape attempt? I warn you, if you think about attacking me, I can protect myself, and I wasn’t joking about the body restraints if you harm my staff.”

Zuko didn’t know how the healer was able to guess his thoughts about fleeing, but he wasn’t surprised. She was exactly like his favorite healer in the palace, possessing the same severity, the same aversion to violence in the hospital ( _this was why he was always safe from Azula when he required medical attention_ ), the same bedside manner and the same abilities, meaning she saw through him with ease. But would she help him as well?

He didn’t trust her, but he was willing to give her a chance, so he answered. Not with the truth, she couldn’t know about his bending and him being a prince, but something close to it.

He spoke about him being high-born, about needing to leave his home and become a refugee, about his escapades as a thief, and how he was threatened with the well-being of his Uncle. He skimmed over why he broke in the headquarters of the Dai Li, but he spoke about his escape, then capture.

He promised the healer not to harm the staff when he made his move. He asked if she would try to thwart him. When her answer was negative, he asked her if she would help him. This time the woman’s reaction was more worrying.

Healer Xiu-Lin stared at him with a frown, her body going rigid. Then she relaxed, but her expression was cold. Without answering his question, she advised him to go and apologize again to nurse Yun, then left him alone. Zuko didn’t know what to think, but he didn’t hesitate too much. If the woman wanted him to apologize again, he better go and do it.

It was a good decision. After he learned from nurse Yun how to hide his scar, he stole from her some white powder and pink blush, some hair products to flatten his unruly hair, a small bun-shaped hair extension, and a thin hairpiece with a single flower and a tassel on it.

In an unguarded moment, he sneaked in the changing room and lifted some clothes that were vaguely his size. In the restroom, he found a narrow window. After disguising himself as a woman from the Upper Ring, he squeezed through it, landing in a back alley.

On his way to the tea shop, he tried to imitate Azula’s posture and confidence. He wasn’t hiding, he belonged here. But a few Dai Li agents on the street made him nervous. What if they noticed something amiss? So he entered the first door he saw.

He came face-to-face with seven curious girls and an irritated older woman. It seemed, he interrupted a class on poetry. The vexed teacher made him take a seat and tried to instruct him on the art. He insulted him on his unladylike stammering and gap of education with a haiku and made him recite several lines from different poets of the Earth Kingdom. After half an hour of torture with poetry, he managed to thank Madame Macmu-Ling and fled, excusing himself as being unworthy of her teachings.

Afterward, he took a wrong turn and ended up in an unknown part of the Upper Ring. He tried to ask a trio of girls about the way to the Jasmine Dragon, but their leader ridiculed him without mercy. He didn’t want to make a stir, so he left without a word. Her mocking laugh rang in his ears even a while later.

Not knowing where to go, he entered a nearby public building. As he learned from a young man, it was the Royal Theater School. He couldn’t even ask them about directions before he was roped into a rehearsal. Their star actress was ill, but they didn’t want to cancel everything. In a month they would have a performance before King Kuei.

So, Zuko forgot for the time being about his Uncle and declaimed with passion. „Please, don’t leave me, my love. Even if our families are enemies, we don’t need to be. Don’t you understand? We could be so much more together.”

After the end of the rehearsal, he refused their invitation to the team, even if it tempted him very much. He needed to find his Uncle.

On the way to the tea shop, he was extra vigilant. This was how he noticed the agents around the building. He didn’t stop, he strolled confidently past the Jasmine Dragon, with his chin held high. He was a refined girl just taking a walk. It was good for one’s health. He was of the Earth Kingdom nobility, he had every right to be here.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw how his Uncle wasn’t in the tea shop, a stranger occupying his post. He saw how their apartment was closed. He saw how the agents searched the streets waiting for someone.

He didn’t stop, just when he was a few streets farther, acting as if admiring the sight. He resisted the urge to lean against a building, even if he was tired beyond belief. He felt himself go numb, his chest tightening painfully. He needed to break in the Dai Li’s headquarters again.


	6. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheng finds his target. Jin tries to help.

Cheng knew he would have a hard time finding the prince, but he wasn’t prepared for how hard it actually was. They normally found their target in a few hours at most. His loyal agents searched for the disguised boy day and night, but they didn’t find him. They didn’t see the kid come back to the Jasmine Dragon, neither to their apartment.

And he didn’t break in the headquarters again, nor in the palace, what was really fortunate since that morning Princess Azula overthrew the Earth King, the Council of Five and Long Feng in a really elegant way. Without bloodshed, just with a girl’s wit. It was admirable.

Later that day she fought the Avatar and his friends too. They escaped relatively unscathed with the help of General Iroh, but the agents managed to capture the Dragon of the West in the crystals. He was now awaiting his transfer to a Fire Nation prison.

If he wanted to use the old general’s capture against Zuko, he needed to find the boy. Urgently. Before the Princess and her prisoner departed. But he needed to be smart about it. Princess Azula was searching for the teenager too, never once believing her uncle’s lie, that the boy wasn’t in the city.

Zuko couldn’t be captured by the Princess if he wanted to keep the boy’s skills for himself. So Cheng naturally, as the Head of the Dai Li, assured Princess Azula, that they would do everything to find her brother. But just those agents participated in the search, whom he trusted with his life, and were unquestionably loyal to him, and him alone.

Cheng was on the streets too, looking for the kid at the moment in the Middle Ring. After his escape the day before, he could be anywhere. Then he heard a girl’s joyous yell for someone named Lee. He knew, that there were a million Lees, but he couldn’t ignore them. That was the prince’s alias in Ba Sing Se.

He followed the girl and the boy for a while. They didn’t see him, so he had time to observe them.

The girl was ordinary, not really remarkable, obviously from the Lower Ring. The boy however was unmistakable. He was dressed in clothes preferred by the men in the Middle Ring, with his hat over his eyes, but he couldn’t quite hide his face. Or that he was tired and favored his left arm. Cheng saw enough.

„Hello, kids. Lee, why don’t you introduce your cute companion to me?”

He clamped his hand on the boy’s left shoulder, feeling him wince from the pain. Good. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel the need to do something reckless.

„L-let him go! W-what do you want from us?”

Cheng was impressed by the girl. Interesting. Not many would have the courage to order or resist a representative of the Dai Li.

„I’m Cheng, the Head of the Dai Li as of this morning. And you are?”

He smiled coldly at the girl. He saw the fear in the girl’s eyes and heard her gasp. But would she now quail and apologize? Or would she try to protect the boy further?

„I- I’m Jin, Lee’s friend. Can’t you let us go? We didn’t do anything. And I promise we won’t make trouble.”

She was a brave little thing, trying to negotiate. It was time to find out, what she knew, and what he needed to do about it. Did she know, that the boy was a renowned thief? Or that he was a firebender? And to top it all, a prince?

Cheng wanted to know if he needed to brainwash her or just to intimidate her. Brainwashing wasn’t his preferred method, but it was effective. Like with that boy, Jet. It was a pity, what happened to him, but it was necessary. That kid was uncontrollable, almost crazy with hate and rage. Cheng was the one, who erased his memories, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

„Why don’t we sit down somewhere? Then we could speak a bit about our business.”

When the girl nodded shyly, he directed the teens to a restaurant. The boy was uncharacteristically quiet. He resisted Cheng’s hold, but he wasn’t actively trying to fight, to flee, or shouting profanities. It made Cheng suspicious, that kid was plotting something.

He pushed the prince on a chair, then bent the stone of the floor around his feet up to his waist. He wasn’t taking a chance with him. Then he pulled out another chair for the girl, inviting her to sit. He ordered them something to eat too. He wasn’t sure how much did Zuko eat since yesterday, and he didn’t want to haul an unconscious boy to the healer again. The girl could do with some fattening up too. Cheng sat next to the prince.

He was secretly amused at how the kids didn’t want to comply with his request to eat, but how they ended up obeying anyway due to their hunger. They were teens after all. Some of the teenage trainees at the headquarters ate seemingly twice their body weight in a day.

„Say, Jin, what do you know about Lee and his uncle, Mushi? You can be _absolutely honest_. Right, Lee?”

He watched the boy slump a bit, then nod, and Jin startle at his tone, then hesitate, blushing to the tip of her ears.

„I know that Lee loves his uncle, and Mushi loves Lee. He and his uncle were part of a traveling circus. He juggled, but he didn’t practice since they arrived here. I don’t know what Mushi did, but he makes really good tea. Lee is shy and doesn’t really know how to speak with people, but I think, he is cute. And he is really sweet. On our date, he brought me a present, and somehow lighted for me the lamps at the Firelight Fountain, just to cheer me up. He is a good kisser.”

It was fascinating how much these teens blushed. The girl was looking anywhere but in their eyes. Her only motive not to run was that she wanted to be here for her friend. And Cheng was sure, that Zuko would flee if he would be capable and not currently encased in stone.

„Thank you, Jin. You were really helpful.” He gentled his voice, it wasn’t necessary to embarrass or scare the girl more. „But it seems, you don’t know very much about them.”

The boy’s head snapped up, and he practically hissed his words.

„What are you doing?”

„Lee, please, let me explain it to your girlfriend-”

„She isn’t my girlfriend!”

The kid could be very loud, Cheng noted with dissatisfaction. They would need to work on this. And the poor girl. She definitely hoped for something else.

„As I said, let me explain the situation to Jin. You know, Lee isn’t so innocent as you would think. He made something wrong and his uncle is the one, who is in trouble because of it. We need to discuss, how he could right his mistake and help Mushi. In private. He won’t be _reeducated_ if that is what you fear.”

The girl was smart. She understood, what he meant, and after stammering out an apology, she left them alone. The boy wasn’t so smart. He glared daggers at him, and he was ready to shout again. Cheng clamped his hand on the injured shoulder again, hard, making the boy hiss. He was furious with the kid, and he let this emotion filter in his voice.

„Come on, boy. I think we _need_ to visit your uncle.”

He ignored the prince’s angry demands and increasing volume and steered him steadily towards his uncle’s new _home_ under the city.


	7. Defeated for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko doesn't learn. He fights and loses again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I don't know, what could make you uneasy, but there is a part, where Zuko is trapped, fights gagged with a rock glove, and shows signs of anxiety and panic. It could be, that you don't even care for it, but just to be on the safe side, I warn you.

Zuko blamed his current tight situation on Jin. He was about to buy a weapon when she spotted him and tried to chat with him. He was sure, her loud cry guided Cheng to them, otherwise, they would be searching for him even now.

He didn’t know if it would have been better if he remained in his original disguise. But he managed to borrow some men’s clothing before the whole ordeal. High-status women’s clothes were just so unpractical for breaking in somewhere. And a noblewoman buying a weapon in Ba Sing Se was unheard-of.

When the agent appeared behind him, his mind shut down for a while, fully paralyzing him. He didn’t know how to react. Fight, flight, or surrender?

He was equally grateful and angry at Jin when she tried to help him. Then she spouted all that nonsense about him, and most of it wasn’t even true, it was just an act she desperately wanted to believe in. And he couldn’t forget, that she was the reason, why he was in this situation. It was better, that she left him alone.

Zuko’s heart skipped a beat when a furious Cheng grabbed his shoulder and mentioned visiting his Uncle. He ignored his throbbing shoulder and tried to have some answers, but the agent refused to speak, just dragged him along.

With every step they took, Zuko grew more anxious. His angry shouts didn’t give him the desired results, even when they worked on most people he met. They normally reacted irately, but usually obeyed him or gave him the information he wanted, if he was loud and insistent enough. Cheng just looked him up and down in silence, snorted unapprovingly, and then ignored him, as if he was just a troublesome pet or an object. It was disconcerting.

Zuko quieted down by the time they arrived at their destination. He tried to subtly wipe his sweaty palms on his shirt, just now understanding the futility of his plans to break in the Dai Li’s headquarters. The place wasn’t even near it.

Cheng steered him in, closing the heavy door behind them, cutting off Zuko’s chances of opening it later with a wall of earth. Zuko was essentially trapped with his enemy in an unknown place. His odds to find his Uncle and escape were very slim. He felt his hands beginning to shake, and his heartbeat quickened, when the agent spoke to him at last.

„I will take you to see your uncle. But I warn you. I have lost my patience with you. If you try to speak with him or attack me and my agents, you won’t like the consequences.”

Zuko nodded, then followed Cheng obediently, his mind racing. He mapped mentally their path, marked potential routes to freedom, memorized how many guards were on the hallways, searched for weaknesses. Then they got through some of the walls, and he was disoriented again.

When he was truly lost, the agent stopped in front of a metal door, motioning him closer. Zuko at first didn’t even know, what he was looking at. Then he discovered his Uncle in the corner of the dingy cell. His horrified cry was quickly stifled by a rock glove, Cheng dragging him backward in another hallway and regarding him with a scowl.

Zuko didn’t pay attention to Cheng, clawing at the glove covering his mouth and tugging at his hair alternately, while his brain processed the sight. His Uncle was really in the hands of the Dai Li, apparently unharmed, but who knows for how long? He first escaped, after Cheng was kind enough to offer a way to help his Uncle, then he broke his promise made not long ago. No wonder, that the agent was furious.

He didn’t see a way out anymore, and he felt too much emotion at the same time, so he reached for the easiest and most familiar from them, anger, and wore it like an armor. If he could have opened his mouth, he would have bared his teeth and would have been snarling too.

His right hand wielding a fire dagger, he turned to face his captor. He raised his hand to strike the agent down, but Cheng just grabbed his arm and flung him away. His next attack was met with an open palm to his ear.

He tried other firebending forms and hand-to-hand attacks, but all of it was met with a kick to the shin, a jab in the stomach, an elbow strike to the temple, or Cheng just simply jumped or stepped aside in the last second, twirling into a counterattack. He didn’t even use his bending or a weapon. It was infuriating and humiliating at once.

„Are you done? Or do you still want to fight? I can do this all day, you know.”

He hated how Cheng didn’t even sound bragging, it was simply a matter-of-fact statement.

Zuko knew he couldn’t continue the fight. He felt his muscles cramp, his whole body trembling from the effort. It was the third time, that he was bested by the agent. He let his hands down, then searched Cheng’s face for a cue. What was he planning with him?

„I did warn you, if you attack me, it will have consequences, right?”

Cheng walked towards him calmly, but his eyes were so cold. They reminded him of another man, another time. Zuko involuntarily took a step back, throwing his hands up to protect his face. He shut his eyes, holding his breath. He knew, he was pathetic, but he was scared.

The anticipated blow never came. Cheng relented again. Maybe the agent was the type, who didn’t kick a downed foe. Or he was just that pitiful. When he dared to open his eyes, Cheng was regarding him with open curiosity. The agent raised his hand slowly, as if not to spook him, then took his rock glove back, freeing Zuko’s mouth.

„You are very intriguing, Prince Zuko. And one day you will explain to me, what just happened. But first, I want answers. Have I not said it to you, that you aren’t to attack me and my agents? That I won’t forgive it anymore?”

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to hide his trepidation.

„Yes, you said it.”

„Then what was your plan? Did you really think, that you could defeat me and my agents, while injured? That you could break your uncle out of a metal cell, without a key, and then find your way outside? Did I not say, repeatedly, that we will talk about how you can help your uncle?” Cheng seemed frustrated with him.

Zuko’s breath hitched, and he blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. He thought that the offer was off the table when he tried to scream for his Uncle.

„I- I wasn’t… I didn’t… Please, sir…” Zuko bowed low, „Please… don’t hurt my Uncle, please! I- I will do anything you want, just please…” He knew he wasn’t coherent, but he hoped, the agent would understand him.

„And why should I trust you?”

Cheng put his hand this time on Zuko’s uninjured shoulder, making him tense. He didn’t have an answer, so he just stood frozen under Cheng’s hand. He heard the agent sigh, then felt a gentle push righting him.

„Come on, boy, we really need to have that talk.”

Zuko let the new Head of the Dai Li guide him away, the feeling of defeat and apprehension making his stomach churn and his chest constrict.


	8. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers. What is the price of the uncle's life?

Cheng seethed in silence, escorting the prince to an unused chamber. He was beginning to suspect, a pebble would have more survival instinct, than the boy in front of him. He almost reconsidered his no-brainwashing-the-potential-assets rule, maybe then the teen would think before he leapt.

The prince acted momentarily defeated, but in their short interactions Cheng concluded, that the boy didn’t know what reason and logic meant. And he let his emotions lead him, which made him blind to more beneficial solutions. His love under the hurt hidden in anxiety wrapped tight in anger clouded his mind. Thank the spirits, that he wasn’t full of hate bound in rabid rage, like Jet. That would have been catastrophic.

Cheng knew, that they needed to work on the boy’s state of mind and temper. His earlier reaction was worrying. He would later ask Healer Xiu-Lin about treatment for mental and emotional trauma. But for now, he used everything in his arsenal to make the teen fully submit to him.

He pushed the prince in a chair, then proceeded to watch him without a word. Most people couldn’t suffer it, they would try to fill in the silence. It was simply human nature. The boy wasn’t an exception, after a while, he cracked too.

„What do you want from me? What can I do to make you consider letting my Uncle go?”

His voice was quiet for once, rough with unshed tears. Cheng’s next words made the prince curl up in misery.

„You are very mistaken, if you think, I would let your uncle free. When he came after you, he fought against my agents without hiding his face. We all know, that he isn’t a simple refugee. His punishment isn’t just in my hands anymore. And my superiors want you too. It is my discretion, that keeps you out of a cell, never to see the sun again, or worse.”

„Then what can I do? Why am I here? You said I can help him. How? Can you at least make him more comfortable? Can I visit him?”

„After how you attacked me when I took you to him, you won’t see him again. We will move him to another location. But,” he regarded the shocked boy calmly, „I can make sure, that he won’t be executed or brainwashed.”

The boy visibly paled, realizing the gravity of his uncle’s situation. His breathing became ragged, and Cheng feared, if he clenched his fists more, he would draw blood. He was evidently upset, but he wasn’t yelling. For now.

Cheng was rather sure, that the prince would rage at him, demanding the release of his uncle or at least the right to see him when he wanted, but he was mistaken. Not the first, when it came to this particular boy.

Zuko was highly unusual as a prince. He wasn’t uneducated, but he was surly and lacked the deadly gracefulness and astute intelligence of the Princess of the Fire Nation. He apparently didn’t find a use for tact or foresight, but he was stealthy, when he wanted to be, determined to a fault, and he could swear like a seasoned sailor on a drunken night. His criminal record as the Blue Spirit was impressive too.

He was more like a street urchin than a prince, but even so, Cheng saw him more suited to the throne, than anybody else from his family.

It was notable, that he never killed or maimed anybody permanently. He did try it, sure, with the Avatar and his companions. But he helped them too. The kid was a walking contradiction. With careful handling, he could be molded, guided in the right direction.

While he waited for the boy to calm himself, he thought about how to thwart Azula. The Princess wanted her brother for the sole purpose of tormenting her wayward family members. The Fire Lord didn’t need his son home. Princess Azula just wanted entertainment.

Maybe he could convince her, that her uncle could be in pain even without Zuko on board, making him believe, that the prince chose her, and scorned his uncle for the help given to the Avatar? That he didn’t want to see him ever again?

Afterward, he could promise her to remain in Ba Sing Se and to continue the search for the teen. He would send with the Princess a dozen trustworthy agents, of course, to use them for protection and to do her bidding.

Cheng saw in her eyes, that she now thought, she cowed and dominated them, but they were just impressed by her audacity, and not at all beaten. They feared her, as they should, but they weren’t loyal to her. When the right time came, they would strike.

He knew, that double-crossing the Princess could end in his own death. He needed to plan carefully. But the prince was an important chess-piece, he now had in his grasp, and he wasn’t prepared to let him slip through his fingers again. And to be honest, he rather liked the kid.

„Please, don’t beat about the bush. What is the price of my Uncle’s life?” The boy found his voice again. He sounded empty, lifeless. „You wanted something from me even before you knew, how I was. Am. Whatever. So, name your price. Please.”

„First I want you to heal. Then I want you to learn. I will tell you later, what, after I know, in what do you need tutoring. And I want you to use your skills as the Blue Spirit exclusively for the Dai Li, whenever I request it from you. You, being a firebender and a prince, could be useful for us too.”

„I won’t kill for you. Or burn people.” This was said with feeling.

What was with firebenders and associating usefulness with ruthlessness and killing? But what was more important, it seemed, he wasn’t ready to do everything for his uncle. Cheng wanted to test the prince’s resolve.

„Even if this could mean the death of your beloved uncle? And you didn’t have a problem with it when you hunted the Avatar and his friends.”

Cheng saw the myriad of emotions, the anger, the shame, the hesitation, and despair warring on the boy’s face. Zuko was clearly conflicted, so he waited patiently for the boy to speak.

„Yes, I did, but… I didn’t have a choice then. So. Please, don’t. It’s wrong. I don’t want to… Please. I can learn anything you want me to learn. I can steal for you. I can spy for you. I can attack people for you. Agni knows I did all of them before.” The prince hung his head, raising his shaking hands a bit. „But please, don’t make me kill. Or burn somebody.”

Yes, this proved it. He was much more suited to the throne than the current Fire Lord, Princess Azula, or the Dragon of the West together. The boy had morals, flimsy as they were, but he cared for life in general.

„Okay.”

His answer startled the teenager. Cheng resisted the urge to laugh at his incredulous expression. It wouldn’t be appropriate.

„Okay? Just like that? You won’t kill my Uncle or make him a mindless shell because I refused to obey you blindly? You don’t want to teach me a lesson?”

This question rang alarm bells in Cheng’s mind. Just like that flinch before, it made him uneasy. He wanted the prince to respect him, not dread him. He was more successful than Long Feng, because the agents knew, that they can trust him, that he would hear them out, that he cared for their well-being, even if he manipulated them a lot.

He stood up and looked in the boy’s questioning eyes.

„You won’t see your uncle again. I think that’s sufficient punishment. And don’t forget, from now on, you work for me. I will hear you out, if you have concerns, but don’t attack me and my agents again. I recommend speaking with me instead. And I promise, your uncle will live with all of his memories intact.”

Yes, he could make this promise, the Fire Lord wanted his brother alive, but in prison. The old general had a lot of support. Traitor or not, if he killed him, it would cause an uprising. Politics. It was like a dance with a very tricky choreography. One misstep and you weren’t on the dance floor anymore.

„Come now, Zuko. Back to the healer with you. But this time, please, don’t try to escape. You won’t find your uncle, and it won’t help him. Nor you.”

„I won’t. I promise. And thank you.”

It was so quietly spoken, he almost missed it. But the kid’s eyes weren’t so haunted, his visage wasn’t so shattered anymore. Cheng did not steer Zuko this time with a grip on his shoulder, nor made the boy follow him. He let him walk alongside him all the way to the hospital.


	9. Stolen hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is bored, then a wild Granny appears.

Zuko was bored out of his mind. When he and Cheng arrived at the hospital, he was greeted with a frown from Healer Xiu-Lin, more prodding at his shoulder and arm, than ever before, then he was almost forced into a bed and ordered to rest.

His arm was now immobilized, and he was on his back counting the cracks on the ceiling for the fifth time that afternoon. The result was always hundred-fifty-seven cracks and two spider-worms.

He even named the animals, and to his horror, he began to imagine activities and discussions between them. Leggy was the one, who always stole Pouchy’s captured fly-moths, and Pouchy was the chill one, who couldn’t give a damn about it. Then they would sometimes party or just simply play tag with the fly-moths. Zuko was sure, he would slowly lose his mind if this continued.

He liked to be left alone, but he didn't like loneliness. He wanted somebody to speak to. He missed his Uncle, his stupid tea and proverbs, he missed the always buzzing tea shop, he missed his crew, he even missed Cheng. The agent left him with more questions than answers, and he was trying very hard not to think about their talk. He would have welcomed any distraction, even the Avatar’s presence would have been appreciated.

Cheng left him with two agents again, _for his protection_. From what, he didn’t say. And Zuko didn’t have the courage to ask. But Cheng’s parting words rang in his head even hours later.

Cheng said _he_ _trusted him_. He trusted him to stay put and not to cause any more trouble for the agent, for himself, and for his Uncle. He trusted him to keep his promise. He trusted him to rest and heal. Zuko wasn’t going to break that trust.

He tried to talk to the agents, but they were either mute, or they wanted nothing to do with him. He could understand it. He was a firebender, of course, they hated him.

Then he tried to meditate, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t clear his mind, he couldn’t focus just on his breath. He kept remembering Uncle in that dingy cell, and he didn’t have a flame to distract him. Zuko knew, if he lit one, he would be outed to the healers, and he would be treated with contempt, or maybe outright refused.

Healer Xiu-Lin clearly wasn’t happy to see him again, and nurse Yun refused to look him in the eyes. He needed to apologize again when he could move. But now he was _resting_ , whatever that meant. So he readied himself to count the cracks for the sixth time, but he was interrupted.

„Oh, my dear, what happened to you? I’m gone for a few days, and you land yourself in a hospital?”

Zuko was surprised to discover, the little old lady standing just outside the door was talking to him. But he couldn’t even voice his confusion, when the woman walked in, sat on the edge of his bed, and prattled on.

„Why don’t you tell Granny what happened? I promise I won’t interrupt you. I know, how young people, like you, hate it, when they aren’t listened to.”

„Um… Sorry, madam, but… I think you confuse me with somebody else.”

Zuko didn’t know what to do. He was part angered, that somebody just intruded upon him, part relieved and grateful for the distraction. But he didn’t want to deprive some other teenager of their grandma.

„Nonsense, my dear. Don’t you remember me? I’m Granny! I even brought some of your favorite cinnamon and chocolate pastries. See? Don’t you want to try it?”

The old woman, Granny, was either really short-sighted or senile. Either way, Zuko was losing a battle with himself about exploiting that kindness or not.

Exploiting won. He took a pastry and bit in it. Then he almost melted, those flavors reminding him of busy imperial kitchens, gentle words, warmth and laughter, hide-and-seek with the kitchen boys and story times with the confectioner or the cook, making biscuits with them and sampling the pastries as an unofficial taster.

His joy must have shown on his face because Granny was smiling from ear to ear. „I told you, I baked your favorites. Don’t you want another?” She kept insisting on it until Zuko took another. In the meantime, she continued her chatter.

„I missed you, my dear. You know, it was a very long and boring journey without you. I am really old for traveling like this. My old bones felt every hump and bump on the road. I don’t think I would have made it in one piece, if not for that really nice young woman. She somehow got a pillow and a blanket for me. But enough about me. What happened to you? Do you know, how much I searched until I found out where you are?”

„I… Don’t you think, that…”

Zuko stared at the old woman. How do you talk to a complete stranger, who thinks you are her grandson, and whom you took advantage of? And he couldn’t possibly explain all of his business with the Dai Li. But he needed to answer her somehow.

By the way, Dai Li. Didn’t she see the agents by the door? And the agents? Why were they allowing her in? It made him suspicious and confused. He thought, Cheng wouldn’t continue his mind games with him, but who knows?

„I tripped, then fell into a wall, and injured myself. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

Zuko wanted to know if the woman would try to pry some other information out of him. But she didn’t. She just patted his hand and made soothing noises. Zuko guessed, she behaved like a real grandma. And he had her attention for the time being until she discovered her mistake.

„Can I hug you, my dear? I will be very careful, not to aggravate your injury.”

Zuko wasn’t prepared for this. But he didn’t want to disappoint the little old lady. Granny. So he nodded.

Then he was enveloped in the best hug in the world. She didn’t constrict him, but she held him tight enough, for him to feel safe and protected and wanted and supported and not so alone anymore.

Those feelings he buried deep in his chest after his mother disappeared showed up with a vengeance, a lone tear escaping from his wet eyes. But he didn’t wipe it off. He hugged Granny back and buried his head in her neck, closing his eyes. He could hide a bit from reality, he deserved it. Granny cradled him until he dozed off.


	10. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheng thinks about his plans, prepares himself for the surrender of the city and makes sure, Zuko has a new home too.

Princess Azula was waiting for Cheng when he went back to the palace. She didn’t seem mad or suspicious of him, just disappointed with their failure of finding the lost Fire Prince, but she could lie very convincingly. Of course, Cheng and Long Feng played this game much longer than a teenage girl, even if said girl was a master manipulator in training.

The light scorn was just part of the image too, even if it was at this point a genuine part of the mask the Princess always wore. The calm and disinterest afterward was surely feigned, her microexpressions betrayed her. She was angry, but she didn’t want them to know it.

Cheng knew her type. She wanted to seem perfect and wanted everything perfectly executed, but not just because it was her birthright as a Princess, no.

Underneath that arrogance and need for control lurked an almost irrational fear of failure, a fear of being inconsequential, disposable. To be just like her banished brother.

Cheng was impressed. Fire Lord Ozai was a formidable manipulator, who didn’t even spare his own children.

With time, he would learn the whole story from Zuko, but now it was time to make her seem in control, to make her think again, that she dominated the Dai Li, and with the organization, the city.

He bowed and offered the Princess the Dai Li’s help in escorting General Iroh to her ship waiting in a nearby port and letting the Fire Nation army inside the city. He promised to search with renewed vigor for her brother and named Long Feng as liaison officer, who would go with her to the Fire Nation.

Long Feng was astute, knew how to command the agents, and he would find the benefits of this situation. If there was a chance to strike and win on the day of the eclipse, he was the right man for the job. And if he was with the Princess, he wouldn’t find Zuko, what would be almost inevitable, if he remained. Cheng had plans for that boy, and Long Feng didn’t play a role in them.

For the outsiders, all of this could seem treasonous, but they didn’t know what Cheng and all of the officers in the Dai Li knew. Sozin’s Comet would be sometime this year back. If the Comet was used by Sozin to wipe out the Air Nomads, who knew what Ozai planned for it. But if Ba Sing Se was part of the Fire Nation, would it be harmed?

The city wasn’t impenetrable, and their people weren’t prepared for an actual attack. The Princess was much more resourceful and creative than the Dragon of the West ever was. Tearing the wall down voluntarily made sure, that the soldiers couldn’t burn everything down, couldn’t hurt people needlessly trying to force their way in.

The drill was stopped just because the Avatar was here. But he was a kid. He wasn’t even fully trained. They couldn’t place their trust only in him. And that drill wasn’t the only monstrosity in the possession of the Fire Nation. With the Avatar and their King gone… It wasn’t impossible to fight back and win, but was it worth it?

There was no war in Ba Sing Se. And if after the Princess’ departure some of the soldiers didn’t understand this, who said, that there couldn’t be a quick reeducating session? In their case, he would take a page out of Long Feng’s book and skip the whole manipulating business.

When Azula dismissed him, Cheng sighed in relief. Playing with fire was dangerous, but if done well, very rewarding. If they survived Sozin’s Comet, the Dai Li would find a way to dispose of the Fire Nation Royals.

Afterward, he could put Zuko on the throne, hopefully more loyal to them. Cheng knew, that Long Feng had one or two candidates for the throne too, but if there wasn’t another prince or princess, then Zuko was the most probable to be accepted as the Fire Lord.

And there shouldn’t be any competition. General Iroh’s son was dead, everybody heard how he just gave up the siege after his son’s death. It was a great day for Ba Sing Se. There were celebrations in the streets and execution or reeducation for the prisoners.

Most of the captured soldiers worked now as blacksmiths, potters, cooks, lamplighters, washerwomen, charcoal-burners… They were useful for the city and, after their reeducation, they were loyal too. Even with the occupation of Ba Sing Se, and Fire troops patrolling the streets, they would remain so.

So they just needed to wait. Earth was patient. Earth was cunning. With Earth, you never knew what lied beneath your feet: solid rock or a cave just waiting to devour you. And the Dai Li was Earth through and through.

Cheng beckoned one of the agents. He needed to organize the city’s surrender and to prepare for the departure of the Princess with General Iroh. He couldn’t take Zuko that afternoon to his new home as he wanted. And he didn’t want the boy to get creative again. It was time to ask for Granny.

Cheng closed his eyes guiltily. Granny’s situation was his fault. He was the one who was inexperienced and too zealous in her reeducation.

They wanted somebody to take in young Dai Li agents and potential assets without question. But it left her with a too powerful false memory of a trip and a grandchild, who lived with her, whom she missed terribly, but whose name she didn’t remember. Every morning she woke up with this memory, and if she didn’t have somebody living with her, then she spent the day searching for the kid. After this Cheng was more cautious and used brainwashing less often, but it didn’t help her.

She was full of love and care. She would be good for Zuko. And so long as Zuko lived with her, he would be good for her too.


	11. Mind games or genuine kindness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Granny and Zuko moments. Then nurse Yun and Zuko speak finally.

Zuko woke up to Granny shifting slightly. It was late afternoon, the visiting hours being almost over. She was looking out of the windows, obscuring half of the street view. She seemed tired with her back stooped, her hands gripping the window’s frame. Zuko felt uneasy seeing her so quiet, so still.

„Are you all right?”

Zuko didn’t want to scare her, but she gave a start at the sudden question. She hurried back to Zuko’s side, her face lit up with a wide smile. She took his hand, her warm, calloused palms offering once again comfort and safety.

„You’re awake, my dear! How are you feeling? Did you have a pleasant dream? I hope you don’t mind I stayed until you woke up. I didn’t want to go without at least saying goodbye, but I didn’t want to disturb your sleep. And don’t worry, I’m all right, I was just looking at-”

Zuko let her voice fade in the background, nodding occasionally. Granny seemed kind and caring, he wasn’t upset finding her there. But if she was somebody else’s grandmother, he shouldn’t hope for another meeting with her.

Or she could be playing mind games with him for the Dai Li. The agents guarding him let her in without even trying to keep her back or check upon them. He couldn’t imagine that they would let a random stranger alone with him without consequences. They were here for _his_ _protection_.

So Granny could be a truly harmless person, who somehow convinced the guards to leave them alone or they weren’t worried because they knew her. Because she worked for them. If he wanted to be realistic, the second option was more likely.

„I hate that I must leave you alone, but don’t worry, my dear, I will come back first thing in the morning. Do I need to bring something for you? Maybe some clothes or something to read? Do you want something baked for you?”

Zuko wasn’t closer to solving Granny’s mystery, she was too nice. But she could be acting. Confused old lady or calculating agent? He would see it the next day, maybe, if Granny really came back and if he wasn’t released from the hospital before it. He knew the drill. He was mostly fine, he didn’t need to occupy somebody else’s place. They were just waiting for Cheng’s signal.

„Um… Yes. Something to read would be good. And some of those pastries you brought today if it’s not much to ask.”

„Never, my dear. I love you.” After a quick hug and kiss on Zuko’s forehead, she was gone.

Zuko was left again with those feelings of longing, confusion, and insecurity he felt after her mother’s disappearance. It was fortunate, that nurse Yun came immediately afterwards to bring him dinner. Zuko could concentrate on other things, than those unearthed feelings.

„Nurse Yun! Wait, please! Thank you, and… um… I…” Zuko was too loud and too fidgety. The nurse was looking at him with a badly hidden smile, so maybe she wasn’t that mad at him. Or she liked seeing him squirm. He mustered up his courage and continued with his apology. „I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I stole from you and tricked you. I’m sorry for causing trouble for you.”

Zuko sighed a bit. He never apologized this much before, as in these few days. But he wasn’t a prince anymore. His destiny wasn’t his anymore. He was a traitor, and if he really thought about it, almost a slave to the Dai Li’s new Head. Trusted by Cheng or not, he wouldn’t have much freedom. He resisted the urge to curl up.

The nurse closed the door, then sat on a chair beside his bed.

„It’s okay. I’m not mad, I was just disappointed.” She leaned closer. „I wanted you to succeed, and when you were brought in again I was just so sad. But not angry. Not with you. So, I’m sorry too that I couldn’t help you more.”

„But you didn’t even want to look at me when I came back!”

„Because I didn’t want to cry in front of them.” She bit her lips and wrung her hands a bit, then centered herself. „I lied to Cheng about not knowing what you took. Healer Xiu-Lin and I spoke about you before the agents interrogated us, so I know a little bit about your situation. I hoped I won’t have to see you again, not with the Dai Li, and most of all not with new bruises and so exhausted. And I know what Granny’s presence means.”

Zuko’s head spun. Nurse Yun wasn’t mad. She wanted to help him escape. She knew about Granny! Granny was a Dai Li agent! So all of it was just mind games, the pastries, the hugs, the kindness, the kiss on the forehead. Zuko wanted to cry.

„So Granny is a Dai Li agent. I should have known.”

„Yes and no. You know, in the Middle Ring everybody knows poor Granny. She was brainwashed decades ago, and she always has some trainee living with her as her grandson. If not, she searches everywhere for them. And I mean everywhere, even in the other two Rings or near the outer walls. My mother was friends with her before, and her kindness is genuine. Granny is the best you can hope for. She loves the kids in her care.”

If Granny was there, did this mean, he would be living not with Cheng or in a cell, but with her? Nurse Yun must have noticed his confusion because she explained her earlier words.

„Didn’t Cheng speak about her? If she is here, that means you are her new grandson. The agents wouldn’t let her in otherwise. So, congratulations! You have a new grandmother! And with her, you will have more freedom than with somebody else.”

Zuko appreciated nurse Yun trying to cheer him up, but he wasn’t so optimistic. His luck was awful.

„I don’t know how much freedom I will get. I’m not exactly beloved by the agents.”

„But you won’t be living with them.” Nurse Yun stood up abruptly. „I know what could cheer you up a bit. Or at least distract you enough to not make that mopy face. Come with me!”

Zuko was practically dragged out of the bed ( _gently_ ) and then out of the door, the agents on their heels. He didn’t know where the nurse wanted to take him, but anything would be better than _resting_.


	12. Overtired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep-deprived Cheng makes plans, plans, and more plans. He has his first contact with a secret organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brainwashing of a minor character.

Cheng felt exhausted. He didn’t sleep for almost two days, but he couldn’t rest until everything was in place. One more day, and it would be over. The Princess demanded perfection, and he needed to be prepared for everything, from people trying to attack the Fire Nation soldiers through somebody attempting to free General Iroh to Zuko making an unwanted appearance. That kid was good at making unexpected choices. He needed to bury him under a mountain of lessons and tasks. Maybe then he wouldn’t have time to cause trouble.

He checked the plans again. The city’s safety hung on it. They would surrender to the Fire Nation in the morning so that everybody would know about it. He put the best earthbenders there for tearing down a portion of the wall, and for being there to protect the citizens from the Fire Nation soldiers if they became rowdy.

Nothing incriminating or provable, of course. Nobody said how wide that tear in the wall must be, so he could play with that. Some bumps on the road where one wrong move could result in a trip and fall were to be expected. And if any civilian actively tried to attack the Fire Nation, the agents were there to put them under arrest, so the soldiers wouldn’t need to teach them a lesson. They could concentrate on occupying the city.

And after that… If there was any trouble from the soldiers or the citizens… After the Princess’ departure, they could continue their reeducating program. After all, _there was no war in Ba Sing Se_.

They had a day to arrange a safe route out of the city. It needed to be the shortest and straightest way possible, without any blind corners and tall buildings. They couldn’t use the monorail, that was too risky. So that meant carriages drawn by the fastest animals and rearranged schedules.

The Dai Li would escort Princess Azula and General Iroh to her ship in the afternoon when they could notice if something was amiss. There would be Fire Nation soldiers too. He just hoped the citizens would be smart enough not to attack them. He quietly thanked Long Feng for taking care of that Jet kid. His attempt at protecting the city would be now a disaster.

He stared at his trembling hands. He tried to remember if there was something he forgot. His thoughts wandered to Zuko again. After the Princess’ departure, he needed to investigate what happened when General Iroh and Prince Zuko arrived as refugees. They needed passports to enter, so they couldn’t infiltrate the city without help. And if they had help, that meant the city wasn’t safe enough, the Dai Li wasn’t thorough enough.

He was roused from his musings by the former Head of the Dai Li. He didn’t notice his arrival, so he was startled when the agent spoke.

„Did you want to see me, Agent Cheng?”

„Ah, Long Feng, come in, please. Take a seat.”

His old mentor’s face was impassive as always, but his eyes spoke about curiosity and displeasure. They both knew that Cheng betrayed him, but not the city, so he would work with Cheng until they reached their common goal.

„I have a task for you.”

„Right. How can I help you?”

„You know that you are our liaison officer in the Fire Nation and you will send daily reports on your activities. But that isn’t your only duty. Your knowledge regarding the Earth Kingdom is invaluable and you have experience in working with royalty. As of a few days, the Princess is our queen. If she wants it, you will help her plan for the eclipse and the comet, and you will keep an eye on General Iroh too. You will be in charge of ten agents. If something is amiss, you are authorized to take action.”

Long Feng nodded then stood up. Cheng knew that Long Feng would understand what he really wanted. They didn’t need more words.

„If that’s all…?”

„Yes, you may leave. Thank you.”

After Long Feng’s departure, Cheng put his head in his hand, fighting with dizziness. He recognized his body’s warning signs. He was stressed and overtired. He really needed to sleep. This was when two of his loyal agents dragged in a captured intruder.

Cheng stared uncomprehendingly at the wild-eyed man in front of him. Some of the Dai Li agents found him trying to break into the Headquarters under Lake Laogai, and he would have succeeded if not for Cheng reinforcing the guards after Zuko’s stunt. It was just precaution, he never thought somebody was as hot-headed and foolish as the prince.

After making sure that the man couldn’t bend the earth around them, the agents left him shackled in the reeducating office to Cheng’s mercy. He stepped closer to the man until he was squirming a bit. Then he grabbed the man’s chin forcing him to look right into his eyes.

„I want you to be entirely honest with me. Do you understand?”

Defiance flared up in the man’s eyes. He tried to shake Cheng’s hand off, snarling, but he held him firmer. Cheng narrowed his eyes but otherwise controlled his facial expressions. He didn’t have time for his usual manipulations, he didn’t have time for making a mistake, and he didn’t want to risk the city’s safety. He strapped the man’s head to the chair and prepared the lantern.

„It’s your choice. You speak or I make you speak. What will it be?”

The man remained silent, even if he was clearly afraid. So, reeducation was it. He started the lamp's circling and the standard interrogating procedure, slowly extorting out of the man his name, his address, his purpose, then everything he knew about the secret organization he clearly was part of. It wasn't much but it was enough to make Cheng sweat a bit.

The information he got was alarming, with the Princess and General Iroh yet in the city. But it was nothing he couldn’t solve. He began the reeducation by planting false information in the man’s head with some secondary tasks too. Then he ordered one of his trusted agents to leave the man outside, on the opposite side of the lake.

He smiled. The man’s foolishness was fortunate. From now on that man would update him on everything he learned about the White Lotus' plans and would spread the information about Zuko leaving the city two days ago in the same direction as the Avatar. Let them think that without his uncle he chased the Avatar again. He was sure they would pass the message to General Iroh. And if the Dragon of the West knew, it was possible that Princess Azula would learn about it too.

He got up and left the office. He wanted to speak with the guards by the Southern Gate. Asking them confusing questions, making some suggestions and accusations, making them question what they really knew, convincing them that they saw a scarred teenager leave the city in a hurry was a piece of cake. He loved when his plans turned out well.

At dawn, he spoke with a few teachers from the University. He instructed them to go and test Zuko in everything from world history to math, from etiquette to politics. Hopefully, they would exhaust Zuko and then Granny would distract him with her fussing from the happenings in the city. After that, he could speak with the kid finally and prepare him for the changes. That would be fun.

He yawned. He had two hours until everything began. He needed to have a clear head, so he headed home to take a cold shower, then he drank more coffee. He felt light-headed and giddy, but he was good at controlling himself. He wasn't going to make a mistake. Not now. The man who left the house was composed and calm. One more day. One more day and he could rest.


End file.
